darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Chimera's Realization
Back to 2010 Logs Chimera Robustus Goa The feeling was a strange one. Like one was swimming through a pool of quicksand, progress slow as they tried to reach the surface. Well this is how Chimera's mind felt as she gradually began to come out of recharge mode. Jade optics gave a few sharp flickers before growing in brightness, her vision hazy as head turns sideways to look around. "Mnmn... What happened?" The femme mutters softly in a groggy tone, her processors thumping while vision starts to slowly unblurr and welcome to the unfamiliar view of a medical lab. Robustus got summoned to come down and check on the prisoner that was taken to a cell that is set up for medical services. She has been secured with different cuffs so she couldn't escape this time. Of course the guards eye him when he stops in front of where they are standing. One checks on the prisoner a moment, then unlocks and opens the door just far enough for the medic to enter, then closes the door before locking it. He approaches just as Chimera wakes and speaks, "My question exactly." he intones in that deep baritone of his, visually examining her. "Looks like you took a good hit to the head." "....Robustus? Then that means..." Chimera's thoughts finally start flooding back, hitting her like a ton of scrap metal, her optics suddenly glowing bright and darting around while limbs tugged lightly at the restraints. "No no no... I can't be back here.. How..?" Ears droop to the sides, expression fixed in thought as she tries to remember. "Who brought me here..? Was it.. Goa?" Her head lifts, teeth biting into her bottom lip as she looks to Robustus questioningly. Robustus taps his forearm so the panel slides open, he removes a few tools and sets them down. Then out of subspace he withdraws a medical scanner, which he runs along your head first, then down your body. He looks at the readouts with a hint of a frown. Then this too is set down. He reaches under your helmet on the back of the neck to depress the pain receptors into 'off'. "Please don't struggle." he tells her softly, then pauses at the question. "I think he may have Chimera." Chimera snorts threateningly as Rob's hand moves behind her neck, though she didn't move, letting him turn off her pain receptors which was a big relief on account of the following sigh. "Can't believe he'd do this... That little drekka.. I'll kill him." She growls lowly to herself, body relaxing in their restraints as Rob tended to her. "...Is the wound bad?" Robustus moves his hands to your helmet, fingers sliding along the underside to locate the releases. Finally it 'pops' and he can slide it free so he can take a look at the neural net. "Hmm small energon leak here." he murmurs, picking up a couple clamps to use on the small energon line. The fuel temporarily blocked he cleans the area where it leaked thoroughly then uses a small welder to heat the leak area enough that the metal seals itself. He lets it set then releases the clamps so the fuel can flow again. "Wasn't too bad, but left too long may have been an issue. Should thank Goa for getting you to someone that could fix it quickly." Chimera's gaze lowers, a sadened look in her optics at Robustus's last words. "I.. I know.. but why here? He knew I didn't want to be here, and yet he brings me anyway, dooming me.." Restraints are shifted somewhat, the femme noting she'd have a much more difficult time getting out of these non-energy types. Robustus checks to make sure there are no other damages to the neural net that were showing on the scanner. Then he picks up the helmet and slides it back into place, the helm making an audible click as it snaps back into place. "I don't know Chimera." is all he can say. Which is the truth. "I could remove the denting in your armor if you want me to?" Chimera manages a small nod, "That'd be nice.. thanks.." Lengthy tail began to snake out, wrapping about her leg in some form of comfort as she let him work. "Robustus.. Are you here by force too? You don't seem to have the.. well, look of a Decepticon." Ears perk up a bit once the helmet was back in place, head tilting slightly in curiosity as she watched him work. Robustus moves around to your back where some dents are from your landing. He fingers around the edges of your armor until he finds the latches and the armor pops free. He sets it down just a distance away so he can work on removing the dents and dings. "I am a neutral at spark, having lived all my life as one. I joined the Decepticons at the bequest of Megatron as the head medic is only just getting back on her feet and the other medic.. well.. I rather not speak of him." he notes. Chimera can only watch him, ears twitching every now and then in the direction of the present guards. "But why? If you're neutral at spark then why accept? Though... I suppose if you didn't you'd be chained in here with me." Sure others urged her to just join the Cons and get it over with, but they never knew where she was coming from, how she saw all of this. The feeling of being commanded, confined, punished. It all felt so alien to her. Robustus works hammer and hands both on the armor, soon enough getting it back into shape. He turns toward you with it in his hands. "Why? Because they needed a capable medic. I take my medical oath very seriously." You will feel a slight pressure as she slides the armor into place and pushes it until it snaps back into place. Moving around to your front now, considering the damage to the hip and chest armor carefully. "Megatron knows I am no warrior and won't expect more out of me than medical skills." Chimera's tail uncoils to flick about at Megatron's name, the soft growl growing somewhat in her throat. "Feh. Well, you'll probably be seeing more of me then since I'm not gonna break for him..." Her determined expression was having a hard time masking one of fear, worry, and doubt. What would he have in store for her this time around? Reality was finally starting to work its way into this wild femme's mind, the realization of possible things to come. And these thoughts now dwelled heavily upon her, making the girl look less and less like her usual self. Robustus nods with a hint of a frown still there upon his lips, "I am afraid you may be right, Chimera." he replies, voice even softer. "I'm going to remove your armor on your chest and hip to fix the dents there." he then informs you of what he will do before he actually does it. After all best to do so considering he isn't sure how'd you react otherwise to a mech touching you there. The medic is precise about his movements though, it's only a few moments before the chest armor pops free and is set aside. Soon joined by a section of hip armor. Chimera shifts somewhat in her bindings once chest and hip armor is removed, unused to having it taken off by someone else. And though recent events were grim, she couldn't help letting a small smirk tease her lips. "Heh.. You're lucky you're a medic. Most mechs aren't alive long enough to get this far." Goa has connected. Goa has arrived. Robustus sets to work removing the dents from the chest armor first. If he has anything to say about that comment from Chimera, he gives no indication of doing so at first. Just doing his work for a good space of time. Finally though he does offer a soft, "Says the femme that willingly jumped into my arms to thank me." The chest armor is placed back upon her first, fingers making sure the latches are in place then moving the hip armor back into place next. There are plenty of reasons for Goa to avoid the prison complex ... really. The last time he was here, he was suspected of assisting a jailbreak, right? Real bright. But he has a determined stride, optics firmly ahead, ignoring all the cells to both sides -- he stays away, that'd just condemn him further, right? He has to get it /right/ this time. Look it in the eye. Her. He recognizes Robustus' back first ... good. Gentleness had been the point when he took Chimera out, hadn't it? But ... plating? "Should I come back later?" Robustus moves around to turn on Chimera's pain receptors and then begins to pick up his tools and set them back into his forearm. The guards at the cells stand in front of the door, eyeing Goa. He's not getting IN that much is for sure. "Goa?" calls out the medic, "I think you need to explain yourself to Chimera." Chimera smirks, nodding lightly as Rob sets the pieces back in place. "I guess that makes you a lucky mech then, hm?" A bit of her wily nature began to reemerge once her thoughts settled, her flicking tail reaching out to gently wrap around one of his legs. "You must be pretty busy lately, hm? Only head medic around with these games happening. Yet you have time enough to see to me personally. Aren't you sweet?" A sudden voice at the cell door stops her dead cold, the grip of her tail tightening ever so slightly as optics shift in the direction of Goa, brightening with a flash. "Hm.. Yes, Robustus is right. Hopefully you won't be lying to me this time.. for your sake.." Expression was stone cold now, staring the green grounder down like a predator. Goa has no intent of getting in. He stops where he is, first sign of trouble. But he does afford the most alert guard a smile. An ever-so-smug smile, that almost seems to say 'you can't prove anything'. He does not greet Chimera with the same tenacity ... it's a speedy shift of gears to the somber, his antennae drooping to the sides, mouth going flat. "I don't lie, Chimera." The long, cold stare is returned over a long, cold pause. Goa's expression is ... guilty, though. The slightest flinching. His chin rises just a bit, like he's puffing up to say something, but he just slouches again and looks at Robustus. Then at Chimera again. Anxiously. "I just happen to be a Decepticon." Anxious glance back to Robustus ... "Shouldn't be down here long." A very slight nod toward one of the door guards, "Obvious. How bad was it?" Robustus's lips get a neutral line to them a moment, then very slightly curve up a bit. "If you say so, Chimera." comes his neutral reply to her tease. The tail wrapping around his leg is noted as he closes up his forearm. "I make time for all patients Chimera, including you." Robustus then replies to Goa, "Not too bad, but good that you notified me to check on her." Chimera's tail quickly releases Robustus's leg, her body leaning slightly against her restraints, looking more restless every moment. "You KNEW I didn't want to be here Goa, and yet now I am. Why would you do this to me? Why??" Her optics are now at full glow, the flat blades of her hair starting to flare from their laying position. "What, are you trying to be Megatron's favorite by catching me yourself?? You drekka, I trusted you!! And yet you just backstab me without a care!" The dim light of the cell highlighted the thin streams of tears now rolling down her cheeks as she began to wildly pull and thrash against the bindings and trying to get at Goa, sharp teeth bared as she snarled furiously with broken bouts of crying mixed together. "You drekka!" Goa's antennae twitch a bit at Robustus' comment, like he's incensed. He would never ask for that, the medic was under suspicion too -- but ... then he realizes what he's doing. Covering. His expression softens slightly with a downturn of the head, appreciative. That's about when Chimera starts losing it ... shrieking. He slowly folds his antennae away from the noise, looking up at her with the same deliberate speed and a blank expression. Some old programming nudges at his neural net, old understanding of this sort of situation. He reminds himself the circumstances are different. Maze of meaning aside, Goa realizes he can't look her in the optic. With a nod to Robustus, the mech excuses himself, and hastily leaves the way he came. The old programming was partly correct; this was not a reasonable creature. Perhaps Chimera would come to ... understand Goa's actions, in time. With any luck, in some time before he figures them out himself. Robustus feels that tail release, frowning a bit as she yells at Goa.. thrashes against those restraints uselessly. The guards weren't taking any chances with her this time around that's for sure. He steps out of harms way before she accidently sticks him with those barbed hairs of hers. In fact he nearly backs all the way to the cell door. He glances at Goa who nods to him, then disappears. The medic sighs softly, "I'm ... sorry." is all he can say now.. as useless as those words feel right about now. Chimera's violent struggling eventually begins to lessen once Goa is out of sight, her body hanging freely from her cuffs as she openly weeps, tears dotting the dusty floor beneath her. "I should have never trusted any of you... Why should I have thought anyone cared about me..." Her head hangs low now, staring at the floor as shoulders shake in time with her soft crying. Robustus frowns a that, as it did strike him emotionally. The guards open the door and one nudges at him, "Gotta get out doc, Megatron said no standing around in there with her once you were done." He only frowns more and sighs, "Right. Of course. Wouldn't want to anger him would I." he replies and strides out of the cell. "You two do me one favor if you value the medical expertise I possess, do NOT tease or taunt her." the warning clear in his tone. The cell door closes, the two guards peer at him. One snorts and the other smirks, "Yeah, sure, whatever ya say doc." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Chimera's Logs Category:Robustus's Logs Category:Goa's Logs